


[Podfic] Pretty Boys Write Prophecies On The Hands Of Their Girls

by fire_juggler



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic ofPretty Boys Write Prophecies On The Hands Of Their Girlsby lostinthefire.Author's Summary:Neal has a small love affair of a pen and Elizabeth's skin. Peter watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [pretty boys write prophecies on the hands of their girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344642) by [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire). 



> Many thanks to lostinthefire for giving blanket permission to record podfic! \o/

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pretty_boys.mp3)

## Length:

00:06:49 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pretty_boys.mp3) (right-click and "Save…") | **Size:** 6.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pretty_boys.m4b) (right-click and "Save…") | **Size:** 4.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
